This invention relates to a transportable bag holding device for use in collecting and conveying materials such as bedding, laundry or trash in hotels, hospitals or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved bag carrying cart which is similar to the cart disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,748, but which includes several improved features including, for example, improved folding ability and foot actuated lifting means associated with the cart's cover.
My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,748, which is incorporated herein in its entirety, related to a novel bag holding device for use in collecting and conveying materials such as bedding, laundry or trash in a hospital, hotel or other institution. The bag holding cart of U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,748 is comprised, in part, of a pair of inverted U-shaped frame support members pivotally connected at about their respective centers. A foldable base is provided to the lower portion of the cart, the base preferably having a locking means attached thereto. The cart is movable along conventional wheels or casters for easy transport. The upper portion of each inverted U-shaped support member is provided with novel bag retention safety bars which help to preclude bags, especially plastic bags, from sliding off the frame after material has been deposited therein. Finally, a hand actuated cover or lid assembly effects adequate closure while permitting ease of opening.
While well suited for its intended purposes, the bag holding cart of U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,748 suffers from several perceived deficiencies and disadvantages. For example, while the cart is foldable (see FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. 4,549,748) for ease of storage and shipping, even in its folded state, the cart is rather bulky and cumbersome. Also, the slidable cover of my earlier cart must be opened and closed by hand. Unfortunately, such hand operation can be problematic, especially if the cart operator is loaded down with laundry, rubbish, etc. In that case, the operator must first put the load down, then open the cover, and finally pick up the load again and deposit it into a bag supported on the cart. Accordingly, the hand actuated cover leads to labor inefficiency during cart use.